


I Believe In A Thing Called Love

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Ramones reference, Singing, i wanted to write fluff for them, no but really why am i allowed to write, this is dorky, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song 'I Believe In A Thing Called Love' by The Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe In A Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically one of my favourite fanfiction authors, Kirii, got me into this pairing and... well, I couldn't resist the opportunity to write some cheesy fluff for them. (Also: I suggest that you listen to the song while reading this, or else the parts where Will is singing will seem really weird.)

Will walked across the green to where Mitchell was standing.

He chuckled to himself. He couldn’t believe that Nico had talked him into doing this; it was so unlike him, and so… well, _dorky._

(Then again, he _was_ dorky. Or, at least, that was what Nico had told him, albeit jokingly.)

Will tapped Mitchell on the shoulder, trying to keep a poker face.

The son of Aphrodite turned around, smiling as soon as he saw who it was. “Hey, Will!” he greeted cheerfully.

Will tried not to smile, but he failed miserably. “I have a gift for you,” he told him.

Mitchell raised an eyebrow, suddenly suspicious. “And what might that be?”

Will scratched the back of his neck. “A song to be performed by… well, yours truly.”

The other boy shook his head fondly. “All right, then, let’s hear it.”

Will snickered, then nodded. _“Can’t explain all the feelings that you’re making me feel!_

_“My heart’s in overdrive and you’re behind the steering wheel.”_

Mitchell raised an eyebrow, but he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.

Will continued. _“Touching you!”_

Mitchell burst out laughing.

_“Touching me! Touching you, gods, you’re touching me!”_

Will smirked at the other boy before continuing to sing. _“I believe in a thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my heart, there’s a chance we could make it now, we’ll be rocking ‘till the sun goes down. I believe in a thing called love!”_

Mitchell placed a hand on Will shoulder, clearly holding back giggles. “Will,” he said, “please. Stop. You were right when you said that you only had healing as hereditary powers as a child of Apollo.”

Will rolled his eyes, but he was too busy grinning to take offense. “So, what do you say? _Because I wanna be your boyfriend._ ”

The son of Aphrodite smirked. “Only to get you to shut up,” he teased.

Will smiled. “Of course.”

“Good.” With that, Mitchell leaned in and gave Will a kiss on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 2 in the morning and I don't know why I'm even posting it, it's that bad.


End file.
